


The Collector

by iiStarnet



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiStarnet/pseuds/iiStarnet
Summary: Alternate Universe where Jack finally finds out who The Collector is, but with a twist.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> READ VOLUME THREE BEFOREHAND!! Otherwise this really wont make any sense

_ “I just don’t know what this has to do with me.” Jack’s tone was monotonous, and the entity on the other end of the line couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. _

_ “But you do, don’t you? I’ve been watching you for decades. You’re not that stupid. You can fill in the blanks on your own. However, there is one thing you don’t know but need to. One thing I can’t tell you. One thing you must see for yourself if it is to be believed.” _

_ “Alright. What is it?” _

_ “Jack, you moron. I just said I can’t tell you. Were you even paying attention?” _

_ “Oh. Sorry.” _

_ “But I can show you.” _

* * *

It seemed like just an hour or two ago where that conversation took place. The gas station seemed warm and inviting, compared to the desolate riverbank Jack found himself in. He was cold and wet and was honest-to-god hoping he wasn’t about to slip and fall back in the mud. He felt relief when his hand finally reached the top of the small wall of dirt and grass. As quietly as he could, he lifted himself up, thanking whatever specific god was listening in that the grass here was long and thick enough to cover him.

He desperately tried not to shiver, as the last thing he wanted was to be spotted by Spencer Middleton of all people. Jack could no longer see Rita now that she was locked in the back of the truck the monsters had driven here. The towering abominations stood stoically by the trunk, awaiting for new commands. Even in the pitch blackness of night, Jack could barely make out two silhouettes amongst the dim cabin light. He could make one out to be Spencer, his arms crossed as he stood up straight and confident. The other was slightly shorter and lean. He seemed upset.

“ What the hell, Spencer? I asked you to  _ capture  _ her, not kill her!” His voice sounded eerily familiar to Jack, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“She’s still alive.” Spencer's calm voice reeked of indifference. The other man scoffed. “Barely! What am I supposed to do if she dies, man? You promised me you wouldn’t be pulling this lazy slaughterhouse shit like you did with the Dark God.” A shiver ran down Jack’s spine.

_ Where have I heard that voice before? How does he know about the Dark God? _

“Feed her to your dogs. Not my problem.” Spencer’s keys in his hand jingled for a half-second before the headlights on his black mustang came to life. Jack’s eyes struggled to adjust, but once they did, he got a good view of the scene before him. The two men were illuminated, revealing the look of pure delight on Spencer’s Face. He sauntered across the street to his car as Jack could see the Collector’s face go red with anger. Jack’s breath hitched in his throat.

_ No. _

_ No no no no no no fucking way this is happening. _

_ This has to be a sick joke. _

**“Spencer!”** The Collector’s voice boomed in the forest, spoken with an authority that Jack had never heard him speak with before. The behemoths actually  _ flinched  _ at his outburst. Jack’s pulse raced, his hands grew sweaty as his mind was thoroughly fucked by this latest revelation. He heard Spencer’s annoyed voice ring out through the air. “What do you want?”

“What I  **want.** Is for you to show some more  _ respect  _ and do the job right! Now here.” The Collector walked up to Spencer and handed him a manila envelope as Jack’s mind screamed,  _ I know him! _

But then he realized that he was wrong. _ I didn't know him _ , He now understood. _ I only thought I knew him. Roger was right. I needed to see this to believe it. _

The man ordering around Spencer. The man collecting gods. The man Jack thought he could trust was the same disembodied head he’d talked to only hours ago, to check the credentials of Roger’s “best man”. The one who was his best friend ever since Tony died. 

_ How could I have been so stupid?! _

Spencer opened the envelope and thumbed through the hefty wad of cash. A soft laugh carried his words, “Damn. I almost forgot I got paid to do this.” 

Jerry rolled his eyes and said, “You’ll find the information for your next target in there. And this time, leave some more around for me to actually  _ Collect _ , Jackass.” He moved a tuft of his dirt blonde hair out of his face, and Jack got a good look at the former cultist. He looked annoyed.  _ Unfamiliar. _

“I’ll do what I can, boss.”

The back of the truck had it’s lock click into place. Jerry got into his vehicle, followed closely by the clown-faced abominations. As they drove off, Spencer continued his way to his car parked on the other side of his road. He stuffed the envelope into his pants and began whistling  _ “La vie en Rose.” _

At the last moment, Spencer turned around and locked eyes with Jack, still laying motionless in the tall grass. He smiled, and winked. After that, he climbed into his Mustang and drove off.

To Jack, it seemed like hours passed, when in reality it was only about a minute when he gradually pushed himself up with his arms. He moved up, sitting in the mud and squashed down grass. He felt his face grow hot as he shuddered. His hands shook as he struggled to breathe. He couldn’t even register the tears flowing down his face as he clenched the fabric of his shirt. The scene replayed itself over and over in Jack’s brain. Faster and faster until it was just a still, fresh image burned into Jack’s brain.

Jeremy Pascal, his closest friend. The one who was collecting gods. The one who hired Spencer Middleton. The one who probably hired that sleazy Doctor Howard. The one who was responsible for all the hell that had gone down in the past few months.

A million thoughts swarmed through the Insomniac’s head as he broke down fully. Quiet sobs filled the air as he repeated a single word to himself, over and over again.

_ Why? _

**Author's Note:**

> HI ANYWAYS we were talking about how Brother Riley sucks ass and we starting talking about who we thought the Collector may have been before the reveal and a buddy in Pain Gravy (l3sbianpowersactivate on here) said they thought for a minute that Jerry was the Collector and THAT got me thinking............................so heres this :]


End file.
